wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Cold Spaghetti Western (video)
Cold Spaghetti Western is the 17th Wiggles video. It was filmed in 2003 and released the following year. Release Dates Australia: August 19, 2004 America: February 24, 2004 (Screener Copy VHS), March 30, 2004 (Official Copy VHS/DVD) Songs Note: All songs are taken from the album of the same name. #We're The Cowboys #El Pato #The Wiggly Trail #Listen To The Drummer Playing #Let's Go To The Great Western Cafe #Foodman #The Master Pasta Maker (From Italy) #Follow The Bird #Fiesta Siesta #Olive Oil #Hey Now, Let's Have A Party! #Cielito Lindo #Farewell To The Wiggly Trail Locations Western * Countryside * The Great Western Café * Wiggly Homestead * The Fair Transcript See here Trivia * This is the first video to be released on home video in widescreen (though previous videos had been filmed and aired on TV in widescreen). However, the US DVD presents the feature in 16:9 Windowbox (or 4:3 Letterbox) form. This was likely done to also accommodate full-screen TV's, which were still fairly popular at the time. * During the prologue of "Follow The Bird", a string is seen on the bird as it flies away. * This is the last video to be directed by Nicholas Bufalo. * This is the first main video made after 1997 (not counting spin-off videos) never to be released in the UK in any version. ** As a result, the Behind the Scenes of Cold Spaghetti Western feature included on the Top of the Tots DVD was replaced by 2 episodes of Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! ** The only two videos after this not to be released in the UK (until Ukulele Baby!, which has so far been the last) were Sailing Around the World and Wiggledancing! Live In The U.S.A., the latter of which is exclusive to North America. * In the end credits, the Wiggly Orchestra is credited in the Yamaha Instruments credit, despite not appearing. * Foodman makes his first appearance since Toot Toot! However, he is now played by Paul Paddick. * This video never appeared in a TV Series. * The working title for this video was "Wiggly Western". * This is the second time the Wiggles wore their cowboy outfits. The first time was in Top of the Tots, during Cowboys And Cowgirls. * In the prologue of "Listen To The Drummer Playing", The Wiggles are seen in their cowboy outfits. Whereas in the song, they are seen in their regular outfits. * This video was released in Australia after Steve Blau died. * The screener VHS has no letterbox format feature presentation at the beginning and no previews at the end whatsoever. *The white duck costume returns since it was used in Five Little Ducks in Wiggle Time! * Listen To The Drummer Playing was the only song in this video where The Wiggles wore the outfits they usally wear in their concerts, videos, album photos, and TV Series. Also in this song, Tony Henry plays the stunt drummer of Captain Feathersword during the shots of The Wiggles. * On the Australian VHS, the aspect ratio was 4:3 Letterbox and was cropped to 14:9. * This is the fourth video where Jeff didn't play the Red Starry Keyboard, the first was Yule Be Wiggling, the second was Wiggly Safari and the third was Wiggle Bay. Goofs * The DVD listed 4:3 as the aspect ratio supported for this DVD but it supported 16:9. VHS Release Inside cover Left side Songs include: #We're The Cowboys #El Pato #The Wiggly Trail #Listen To The Drummer Playing #Let's Go To The Great Western Cafe' #Foodman #The Master Pasta Maker (From Italy) #Follow The Bird #Fiesta Siesta #Olive Oil #Hey Now, Let's Have A Party! #Cielito Lindo #Farewell To The Wiggly Trail Right side *First row: Space Dancing!, Top of the Tots *Second row: Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!, Wiggly Safari *Third row: Toot Toot!, Wiggle Bay Category:Wiggles videos Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:2004 Category:DVDs Category:2004 DVDs Category:Videos Category:Wiggles videos from the 00's Category:Music Category:Usa vhs Category:Slipcovers Category:Story-Based Videos Category:Series 3 Category:Series 3 Videos Category:United States Category:Canada Category:DVDs featuring the Original Wiggles Category:1 Hour Videos Category:Australia Category:Hong Kong Category:Videos that have Goofs